Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (90's toyline)
Bandai America released a series of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers items to coincide with the new series. As Mighty Morphin was carried over from Zyuranger, the result was a mix of repurposed items and new items. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers toys differed from the show (and the counterpart Zyuranger) in that all the Core Rangers and Green Ranger had their power coins visible on the chest. Season One Releases Season One Product were distinctly reconizable because of the large 'Mighty Morphin' logo on the upper part of the packaging, and the toy name in an arc freely floating. 8" Figures Bandai America repurposed the Super Big Pose Series bucks previously used with Turboranger and Fiveman seeing potential in the series. These were carried over into Mighty Morphin. The figures became wildly popular. The figures were available in triangular window boxes. IMG_2798.JPG|Jason-Red Ranger IMG_2799.JPG|Kimberly-Pink Ranger IMG_2800.JPG|Zach-Black Ranger IMG_2801.JPG|Trini-Yellow Ranger IMG_2802.JPG|Billy-Blue Ranger 8" Evil Space Aliens goldaraf.jpg|Goldar finster.jpg|Finster squatt.jpg|Squatt baboo.jpg|Baboo kingsphinx.jpg|King Sphinx bones.jpg|Bones puttypatrol.jpg|Putty Patrol 4.5" Power Rangers * Red Ranger - Jason * Blue Ranger - Billy * Black Ranger - Jason * Yellow Ranger - Jason * Pink Ranger - Kimberly * Green Ranger - Tommy Battle Bikes with 4" Power Rangers The Battle Bike toys were released with action figures in the Chogokin Style figures 4.5 inch scale. * Tyrannosaurus Battle Bike with Red Power Ranger * Mammoth Battle Bike with Black Power Ranger * Triceratops Battle Bike with Blue Power Ranger Zords IMG_2830.JPG|Deluxe Set Megazord IMG_2834.JPG|Dragon Zord IMG_2823.JPG|Titanus IMG_2831.JPG|Special Edition Megazord Special Size Zords * Special Size Megazord Plastic Model Kits * Megazord * Dragonzord Fighting Mode * Titanus * Mega Dragonzord * Tyrannosaurus Dinozord * Triceratops Dinozord * Sabertooth Tiger Dinozord * Pterodactyl Dinozord * Mastodon Dinozord Arsenal IMG_2825.JPG|Power Morpher & Power Gun/Sword IMG_2829.JPG|Power Blaster IMG_2826.JPG|Dragon Dagger Collectible Figures redrangercl.jpg|Red Ranger pinkrangercl.jpg|Pink Ranger blackrangercl.jpg|Black Ranger yellowrangercl.jpg|Yellow Ranger bluerangercl.jpg|Blue Ranger goldarcl.jpg|Goldar squattcl.jpg|Squatt baboocl.jpg|Baboo finstercl.jpg|Finster alphacl.jpg|Alpha greenrangercl.jpg|Green Ranger powerrangerscollectorset1.jpg|Power Rangers Collector Set 1 Season One/Two Releases These items were released s part of season two in the US, and as season one outside of it. Auto-Morphin Figures * Red Ranger - Jason * Blue Ranger - Billy * Black Ranger - Zack * Yellow Ranger - Trini * Pink Ranger - Kimberly * Green Ranger - Tommy 5" Evil Space Aliens * Slash & Block Mighty Minotaur * Devouring Snizzard * Eye Popping Eye Guy * Food Gobbling Pudgy Pig * Snatch Attack Spidertron * Head Butting Robogoat * Sword Slashing Knasty Knight * Missile Launching Two-Headed Parrot * Clawing Dramole * Peck Attack Peckster * Stinger Shooting Grumble Bee * Slicing Horns Stag Beetle * Killer Bite Slippery Shark * Rita Repulsa (unreleased) * Scorpina (unreleased) * Mutitus (unreleased) Playsets * Power Dome Season Two Releases 8" Figures Bandai America repurposed the Super Big Pose Series bucks previously used with season one and added action features to them. IMG_2803.JPG|Karate Kickin' Jason IMG_2804.JPG|Karate Kickin' Kimberly IMG_2805.JPG|Karate Kickin' Zack IMG_2806.JPG|Karate Choppin' Trini IMG_2807.JPG|Karate Choppin' Billy Deluxe Evil Space Aliens dxzedd.jpg|Lord Zedd dxpirantishead.jpg|Pirantis Head dxgoofish.jpg|Goo Fish dxsoccadilo.jpg|Soccadilo dxrhinoblaster.jpg|Rhino Blaster dxguitardo.jpg|Guitardo 5" Evil Space Aliens * Evil Light Lord Zedd * Darting Tongue Pythor * Falls Apart Putty Patrol * Sword Slashing Goldar * Snapping Chest Invenusable Fly Trap * Head Butting Robogoat Thunder Bikes with 4" Power Rangers The Thunder Bike toys were released with action figures in the Chogokin Style figures 4.5 inch scale. *Thunder Bike with Red Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Pink Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Black Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Yellow Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Blue Power Ranger Deluxe Zords IMG_2822.JPG|Red Dragon Thunderzord IMG_2835.JPG|White Tigerzord IMG_2832.JPG|Thunderzord Assault Team IMG_2833.JPG|Thunder Megazord IMG_2824.JPG|Tor the Shuttlezord Special Size Zords *Special Size Red Dragon Thunderzord *Special Size Thunder Megazord *Special Size White Tigerzord *Special Size Mega Tigerzord *Special Size Tor the Shuttlezord Playsets * Red Ranger’s Micro Morphin Playset * Pink Ranger’s Micro Morphin Playset * White Ranger’s Micro Morphin Playset Collectible Figures jason.jpg|Jason kimberly.jpg|Kimberly zach.jpg|Zach trini.jpg|Trini billycl.jpg|Billy bulkcl.jpg|Bulk skullcl.jpg|Skull lordzedd.jpg|Lord Zedd skellerina.jpg|Skellerina silverhorns.jpg|Silver Horns whiterangercl.jpg|White Ranger powerrangerscollectorset2.jpg|Power Rangers Collector Set 2 Revvin Thunder Bike *Thunder Bike with Red Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Pink Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Black Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Yellow Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with Blue Power Ranger *Thunder Bike with White Power Ranger Arsenal * Power Cannon * Saba, the Talking Tiger Sword Season Three Releases Auto-Morphin Figures * Red Ranger - Rocky * Black Ranger - Adam * Yellow Ranger - Aisha * White Ranger - Tommy Special Edition Metallic Auto-Morphin Figures * Red Ranger - Rocky * Blue Ranger - Billy * Black Ranger - Adam * Yellow Ranger - Aisha * Pink Ranger - Kimberly * White Ranger - Tommy 5" Action Ninja Rangers * Twirling Action White Ninja Ranger * Sword Slashing Red Ninja Ranger * Disc Firing Blue Ninja Ranger * One-Two Punch Black Ninja Ranger * Kick Action Yellow Ninja Ranger * Net Launching Pink Ninja Ranger 8" Talking Power Rangers *Talking Red Ranger *Talking Pink Ranger *Talking Black Ranger *Talking Yellow Ranger *Talking Blue Ranger *Talking White Ranger 8" Evil Space Aliens * Talking Lord Zedd * Merrick the Barbaric * Calcifire * Master Vile * Silent Knight * Hornitor (movie re-release) * Scorpitan (movie re-release) 5.5" Evil Space Aliens * Ivan Ooze * Mordant * Tengu Warrior * Lord Zedd * Flap Attack Vampirus * Air-Pump Cannon Rito Revolto * Spinning Head Attack Master Vile * Dual-Attack Slotsky * Slicing Action Erik The Barbaric * Rapid-Fire Steamy Meany * Witchblade (unreleased) 4" Figures * Red Alien Ranger * Blue Alien Ranger * Yellow Alien Ranger * White Alien Ranger * Black Alien Ranger 4inchredalienranger.jpg|Red Alien Ranger 4inchwhitealienranger.jpg|White Alien Ranger 4inchbluealienranger.jpg|Blue Alien Ranger 4inchyellowalienranger.jpg|Yellow Alien Ranger 4inchblackalienranger.jpg|Black Alien Ranger Shark Cycles with 4" Power Rangers The Shark Cycle toys were released with action figures in the Chogokin Style figures scale. *Shark Cycle with Red Power Ranger *Shark Cycle with Pink Power Ranger *Shark Cycle with Black Power Ranger *Shark Cycle with Yellow Power Ranger *Shark Cycle with Blue Power Ranger *Shark Cycle with White Power Ranger Zords IMG_2912.JPG|Deluxe Ninja Megazord IMG_2914.JPG|White Ranger's Deluxe Falconzord IMG_2917.JPG|Ninjor IMG_2915.JPG|The Return of Titanus IMG_2916.JPG|Lord Zedd's Power Zord: Serpentera Special Size Zords * Special Size Ninja Megafalconzord Battle Borgs * Red Battle Borg * White Battle Borg * Yellow Battle Borg * Black Battle Borg * Pink Battle Borg Collectible Figures * Rocky * Adam * Aisha * Falconzord * Lord Zedd * Master Vile * Ninja MegaFalconzord * Ninja Megazord * Rito Revolto * Shogun MegaFalconzord * Shogun Megazord * Silent Knight Mmpr-s3-rocky.jpg Mmpr-s3-adam.jpg Mmpr-s3-aisha.jpg Mmpr-s3-lordzedd.jpg Mmpr-s3-rito.jpg Mmpr-s3-mastervile.jpg Mmpr-s3-silentknight.jpg Mmpr-s3-ninjamega.jpg Mmpr-s3-ninjamegafalco.jpg Mmpr-s3-shogunmega.jpg Mmpr-s3-shogunmegaflcon.jpg Mmpr-s3-falconzord.jpg Movie Edition Releases Mighty Morphin Power Rangers released a series of repackaged, redecoed and all-new figures for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Only the villains and collectible figures were, to some degree, movie-accurate. The rest of the toys were chrome metallic or simply re-labeled. See Also * Mighty Morphin 2010 (Toyline) - 2010 reboot of toyline * Zyuranger (Toyline), Dairanger (Toyline), Kakuranger (Toyline) - Super Sentai counterparts